undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 38
The scene opens with Jack and Scott standing inside the doorway of the church’s wooden door, on the back entrance John and Laura are there and Alice and Henry are standing at the side door, Nathan and Andy are up in the bell tower. In front of the alter Ben and Kathryn are being treated by Sarah, soon Ben begins to waken “hey” said Peter as he bent down to him, Ben then rubbed his eyes, he sat up, “Peter?” he asked “Yeah, and the rest of us, we’ve found a few new people” replied Peter “thank God you came” said Ben “here, take this” said Jess as she gave him a small bottle of water “thanks” replied Ben, “Kathryn, is she okay?” asked Ben “we don’t know, we’ve given her medication, and a sugar drink, Ben...what the hell happened here?” asked Peter “well it started about two days after you left, Mark thought that we should take another area of houses, so we all got together and set out on it, but that didn’t go to plan, Anna nearly got bit, but then a herd of them came out of nowhere, so we had to go back, however something happened, the gate wouldn’t close for some reason, so we all fled into the church grounds, as the walkers forced against the gates Mark, Rhys and Susan ran up to the bell tower, to try and shoot them down, but they kept on coming, by that stage we were trapped, we didn’t even try to escape, so Mark, Rhys, Susan and I all new that we weren’t going to win this, we were fine on ammo, but those gate wouldn’t hold forever. By now everyone was shooting at the walkers, Susan had come downstairs to help outside, anyway about half an hour later the main gate started to give way, Susan and I ran down to try and force the walkers off it, but by the time we where half way down the drive they had broke in, they poured through that door like it was the starving children’s dinner time, or it was the last bit of cake left, from what I remember Susan was the first to get bitten, Mark and I helped her back to the church, Rhys also came downstairs, the three of them ran into the church, but Mark got bitten, I took the rest of them into the church hall. We were fine for about three days, the walkers didn’t bother us, all they knew was that there where people in the church, on the third day we heard a gunshot, that was all, just one gunshot, none of us knew what was going on, until more came, they found us, broke the door down, Phil and Stephen got bit, I ran with Kathryn, we were the only people to make it downstairs, the walkers then started to bang at the windows, I was low on ammo, the bag was in the church, or maybe lying outside, I can’t remember, Kathryn had five bullets left, we ran back, but where trapped, then we got into the broom cupboard, and we waited, soon we heard screams, but we didn’t go outside, and then three and a half weeks later you guys turn up. “rest, you’ll need it” said Peter as he stood up, Scott then walked over to Peter “we gotta leave” said Scott “and go where?” asked Peter “anywhere, but here, there’s walkers all over the place” said Scott “I know, but you got any good suggestions?” asked Peter “the army base” said Jack “we can’t there’s too many to get past out there” said Peter “we wait them out until morning, then we leave at first daylight” added Jack “I’ll stay here for a few days, wait until Kathryn gets back up on her feet, she’s not well enough to be up and moving about” said Peter “can I make a suggestion?” asked Nathan as he appeared from behind them, Peter nodded “head for the coast, if we do split up then what if we get a herd of walkers, we could get a boat, find an Island, there’s one just off the bay at Whiterocks in Portrush” said Nathan “he’s right” replied Scott, Peter nodded “alright, then we go to the coast, you guys leave here first light, be careful out on the road, I’ll leave here as soon as Kathryn’s better, hopefully less than a week, and meet you in Portballintrae, at our house, you know where it is?” asked Peter “Yeah, just outside Bushmills” replied Scott “yeah, the key’s kept underneath the birdbath, there’s a little hole where we keep it, get inside, if I’m not with you guys by two weeks time then you leave without us, got to the island, there’s boats in the harbour at Portballintrae, use them” said Peter “sure, who are you two getting down though?” asked Nathan “we’ll take another car, put the bike in the Jeep, take one outside” replied Peter “what about the RV?” asked Jack “no, leave that behind, it’s not reliable, tends to break down too much, I’ll take the Suzuki” replied Peter “I’ll stay with you” said Nathan “no, I need as many drivers as possible, it’s too dangerous anyway” replied Peter. Then they went back to the rest of them who were sitting around the front pews “guys, can you all move into the choir stalls please” said Peter, just then they walked over the stalls, except for Sarah who was tending to Kathryn – who still hadn’t woken up. “okay, so Scott, Jack, Nathan and I were talking about our next move, now as some of you knew we were planning on taking the army base in Belfast, but that’s changed, instead we’re leaving town itself and going up to Portballintrae in the North Coast, there we’ll take a few boats out to an Island and see what lies there for us all...however there is one downside to this, as you all know Kathryn isn’t well, so we’ve decided that she won’t be travelling down tomorrow, instead I’ve said that I would stay here a week until she’s back on her feet, then we’ll meet you at Portballintrae, so any questions?” asked Peter “yeah, who else is staying?” asked Jess “nobody, just me, and it’s only because here isn’t the safest place, so tomorrow you’ll all be leaving at first light” said Peter “I’ll have to stay, she needs medical care, and since nobody else is...” said Sarah “I’ll stay, I’m good with medical care, my mum was a nurse and my dad was a doctor” replied Alice “No, it’s too dangerous” said Peter “but I want to stay” replied Alice “fine, but you do exactly as Peter tells you, alright?” asked Nathan “I’m alright, I know how to survive” replied Alice “fine, but I that’s all, nobody else is staying, you’ll all leave in the morning. Peter then walked away from the group into the round room at the side of the church. He got down on his knees just in front of the statue of Jesus. “Lord I know I’ve been a bit distant of late, I’ve tried to keep this group safe with your guidance, and your help, but I’m starting to doubt myself, Scott’s better off taking charge of this group, you’ve kept us safe...well not all of us, but for those that are alive here today, I’m thankful for that, you’ve given me, and other members of the group safe passage, security and reassurance. Dear Lord I just pray for those that aren’t here with us anymore, and I am thankful that you spared Ben and Kathryn, Lord I ask that you watch out for Kathryn as she starts her healing process, to make her feel better soon, to give us safety in driving to the Coast, that you be with the others that will be leaving in the morning...Lord I ask this in your name....Amen.” Peter then lifts his head and stands up and then walks out of the room, as he gets to the door he turns around to look at the statue, he then nods his head and walks out, closing the door behind him. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues